Si usas un Yukata, debes entrar al Onsen (IanthonyOneshot)
by KatLawliet
Summary: Ian y Anthony viajan a Japón y dado que siempre fue el sueño de Ian ir ahí, Anthony hace lo posible para crearle una experiencia inolvidable. Las reglas son las reglas, aunque no estén escritas. SMUT/Lemon. Ianthony. Fluff. Oneshot.


**Anthony's POV**

— ¡Anthony! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Y ahí iba de nuevo, mi pequeño y adorable novio preguntaba emocionado como un niño, de todo lo observaba. No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente ante sus gestos y expresiones tan inocentes de verdadera admiración.

Aquel panorama, el de su rostro emocionado, era una de las cosas más hermosas que había podido apreciar en esta vida, agradecí el hecho de ser el único que pudiera presenciar esa alegría por mí mismo de cumplirle su sueño de viajar a Japón.

* * *

 _—_ _Bueno, entonces… ¿a qué lugar tú mejor amigo desea viajar en vacaciones?_

 _—_ _¡Japón! -respondió Anthony sin dudarlo ni un segundo-_

 _—_ _Señor, ¡usted está en lo correcto!~_

* * *

Era mi tercera vez en Japón.

Y sí, sé que fui un idiota por no haberlo traído esas dos veces conmigo…recuerdo esos momentos, sin claridad, perdido, sin saber de qué se trataba la felicidad; pero era un hecho que, desde la primera vez que había viajado aquí, era con él con el que quería estar, porque hasta ahora, Japón no me había parecido interesante y ahora, repentinamente lo era. La alegría que Ian desbordaba por sus poros era más de la que me había imaginado y por supuesto, eso me hizo a mi entusiasmo crecer.

— Ian vámonos, se nos va a hacer tarde para llegar al hotel -lo tomé suavemente del brazo-

— ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Aún no quiero ir al hotel!, ¡Hay mucho que ver por aquí!... - volteo a verme suplicante- ... ¡vamos a probar aquello! ¡Se ve delicioso!

Suspiré resignado, ¿cómo podría negarle algo a ese niño tan emocionado?, de todas formas siempre había sido su sueño y probablemente quisiera llevarse todos los recuerdos posibles. Así que accedí sin resistencia, quería que disfrutara al máximo, verlo feliz era mi todo; jamás deseé algo más en la vida. Entonces comimos y recorrimos con tranquilidad el lugar, entretanto nos acercábamos al hotel lentamente por medio de metros.

Personalmente nunca había estado tan cansado en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando hacíamos extensas sesiones de rodaje. Estaba exhausto y creí que esa noche pasaría directamente a la estación del sueño.

Pero creo que mis planes no eran los mismo del hotel, porque...

— ¿Huh? -exclamé algo sorprendido- ¿aguas termales?...

— ¡¿De verdad?! -respondió Ian al escucharme- ¡Genial! ¡De verdad que Japón lo tiene todo!

 _"_ _Queridos inquilinos, el servicio del hotel se disculpa por el cambio repentino de habitación, lamentablemente hubo un inconveniente con la que habían solicitado y por esta noche se encuentra en estado de mantenimiento, en cambio por favor disfruten este espacio más grande, con baño de aguas termales –Onsen- y sin ningún tipo de cargo adicional durante el mantenimiento de la habitación reservada._

 _Muchísimas gracias por su comprensión._

 ** _Hotel Hoshino_** _."_

— ¡Es excelente! -respondió Ian- ¡yo he visto esto en ciertos cómics japoneses! -exclamó animado- esta cosa -dirigiéndose a unas ropas que se daban un aire de salidas de baño- se llaman Yukatas y los usan luego del baño; ¡dicen que son bastante cómodas!

— Uhnm, la verdad es que esto si me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía que habían habitaciones así en los hoteles…había escuchado de aguas termales en grandes espacios, pero nunca que hubiera aguas termales privadas –sonreí levemente- sí que somos afortunados.

— ¿Dice que se llama onsen?...umm, he escuchado que las aguas termales tienen efectos curativos y son muy saludables, aunque nunca he sentido como es estar ahí; pero por el vapor pareciera que quema…

— Pues... Se supone que no -le dije acercándome a él que estaba contemplándolo a través de la puerta de vidrio- sólo fui una vez a unas aguas termales pero puedo decir que no quema... Aunque se siente algo raro al inicio...

Ian se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaban las Yukatas, tomo una y entró a uno de los vestidores tradicionales que habían en la habitación.

Yo me acerque hasta donde estaba el otro Yukata observándolo y sintiendo su textura, cuando Ian salió vistiendo el suyo, mi corazón empezó a bombear con más fuerza y me sentí inmensamente maravillado con lo que miraba.

Ian con Yukata era algo, que tal vez no estaba listo para ver sin poder controlar mis deseos hacia él, su cuerpo calzaba perfectamente, era como si hubiera sido diseñado para su cuerpo, exclusivamente. Su cabello ligeramente desordenado le daba el toque y punto esencial, su pecho podía verse un poco dado que el escote era muy pronunciado. Dicho de otra forma, si los ángeles son dotados de gran belleza, era posible que Ian fuera el más hermoso entre los ángeles terrenales.

Me acerqué ensimismado, observando la sensualidad de su cuerpo cubierta solo por un delegado espesor de tela fina.

Lo último que escuche fue la voz de Ian llamarme cuando uní mis labios a los suyos, delicadamente pero fervientemente acariciaba su espalda descubriendo poco a poco a causa de los roces de mis manos por toda su espalda, sus hombros.

Ian me llamaba entre gemidos entrecortados que pude escuchar cuando baje para besar su cuello y jugar un poco con el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Ian... -susurre en su oído izquierdo-

Poco a poco dirigí a Ian hacia la cama de manera sutil dejándonos caer a ambos levemente pude contemplar con mayor plenitud su rostro suplicante y agitado.

— Anth... -gimió al llamarme-...espera...

— ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunte al ver su rostro dudoso-

Me miró unos segundos y luego me dio un beso corto pero cariñoso en los labios.

— Ya sabes...si usas un Yukata debes entrar al onsen... –me respondió con timidez-

Lo mire un poco desanimado por el bajón del ánimo tan repentino, pero luego, entendiendo el por qué estábamos ahí sonreí complacientemente mientras le depositaba un beso en su frente.

— Tienes razón, sería un error tener esta oportunidad y no usarla.

Me puse mi Yukata y ambos nos dirigimos al onsen que quedaban detrás de nuestra gran habitación, noté que había una especie de regaderas, banquillos, esponjas y otros accesorios de baño. Me acerque y a pesar de que las instrucciones estaban en japonés, pude deducir por los dibujos que debíamos ducharnos antes de entrar.

— Ian, mira -le señalé-

— Oh~ bueno…es mejor hacerlo, no queremos dejar nuestros gérmenes en Japón ¿o sí? -se acercó a uno de los banquillos- pero... ¿Hay que sentarnos en esto?

— Al parecer... –le respondí dudoso-

Ya que en realidad, eran unos baquillos muy pequeños y bajitos, parecían más para niños.

De cualquier forma, me acerqué a uno de ellos me quité la Yukata, dándole la espalda a Ian ya que no quería que notará ni pene ligeramente erecto y me senté en esos pequeños banquillos de madera.

— De alguna forma esto es cómodo... Hum... -exclamé y acto seguido alcancé una esponja llenándola de lo que parecía ser un tipo de jabón líquido-

Comencé a frotar mis brazos, y tal vez fuera porque estaba ensimismado en mi limpieza que no noté que Ian se había quedado sin habla detrás mío, notándolo solamente, cuando escuche su voz dirigirse hacia mí.

— ¿Puedo...tallar tu espalda?

Aquella petición me sonó como un pequeño gemido, ya que su voz era temblorosa y cohibida. Sorprendido volteé a verle solo para comprobar mi teoría, y si: Ian estaba excitado.

Lo sabía, lo conocía desde hace muchos años y aún más siendo novios, su rostro cohibido, su pesada respiración, su mirada avergonzada y además de ello, su mano estaba posada por encima de su entrepierna que aún con su Yukata puesta, podía adivinar lo que estaba escondiendo.

Y no podía negarlo, esa vista me hizo excitarme más. Me volteé un tanto apenado y sonrojado mientras que con mi mano derecha le alcanzaba la esponja.

 **Ian's POV**

A pesar de que quería ser fuerte y soportarlo, después de todo aquellos besos en la habitación habían detonado mis deseos de querer tener sexo... Pero, sabía que si lo hacía en ese momento no usaríamos el onsen, después de todo ya estaba muy cansado.

Pero... No podía ocultarlo... Lo deseaba...

Deseaba sentir el calor de nuestros cuerpos, nuestros corazones latir simultáneamente...

Pero después de haber visto su espalda desnuda solo hicieron mis esfuerzos por controlar mis deseos, inútiles. Lo deseaba más que nunca, pero había algo diferente, ¿podría ser el ambiente caliente que nos rodeaba o es que Japón estaba llena de afrodisíacos?

De cualquier forma tomé la esponja que él me ofreció y me agaché para poder frotar su espalda con ella, suavemente, casi dibujando con ella sus partes más tonificadas sintiendo a través de aquella, lo esbelta que estaba; ¿su espalda siempre había sido tan provocativa? de pronto en mi mente se produjo un la idea o más bien un recuerdo de mi tomándola con mis manos y agarrándola fuertemente mientras gemía su nombre.

Aquel recuerdo me hizo temblar y dejar caer la esponja sin querer, mi cuerpo temblaba y lo sabía... Lo necesitaba, quería que él me tocara, quería sentirlo dentro de mí...

Tomé mis hombros con mis dos manos entrecruzadas respirando con cierta dificultad, intentando parar mis deseos... Ya que, de verdad quería ir al onsen...

Pero entonces, Anthony se volteó hacia mí casi al instante con una notoria mirada de preocupación. Desvié mis ojos contrarios hacia él...

No quería verlo...sabía lo bien que me conocían sus ojos, si me encontraban, leerían mis deseos como un libro abierto.

— ¿Ian? ¡¿Estás bien?! -se levantó de golpe y se volteó hacia mi posando sus manos en las mías que se encontraban en mis hombros-

Ante este tacto mis piernas temblaron y me senté en un torpe acto de retroceder.

— S-si... y... e...estoy bien... –balbuceé una mentira nada convincente-

Pero después de unos momentos, Anthony no se movió de su lugar, podía sentir que me observaba y a pesar de lo mucho que quería huir, mi cuerpo no respondía; entonces comprendí que no sólo en mis ojos podrían notarse mis deseos.

— Ian... -me llamó suavemente-

Finalmente ya no pude... No lo pude resistir más, su olor, calor, mirada, tacto, todo me estaba llamando desesperadamente.

Encontré sus ojos y si aún no estaba completamente excitado, pues ahora lo estaba. Aquella mirada era tan profunda, tan saturado de apetito sexual, que pude sentir a mi corazón palpitar con frenesí al verla. Su cuerpo mojado, con gotas de agua recorriendo cada centímetro de él…

Ya no... Ya no podía...

— ¡Anthony! -me abalancé hacia él rodeando con mis brazos sus hombros y jadeando irregularmente en su hombro-

Anthony comenzó a besar mi cuello, luego bajó hasta mi pecho y aun con el Yukata puesto, bajo hasta mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi pene totalmente rígido y con sus manos lo tomó mientras que con su lengua jugaba lamiendo el glande para luego introducirlo en su boca completamente, succionándolo de manera irregular.

— Anth... Ah... No... Es... ¡ah!... Espera... Ah... -trataba de articular-

Pero Anthony no paró.

Lo sabía... No había vuelta atrás.

Apreté mis ojos con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de ellos en total resignación.

Pero justo en el momento que sentí que me correría, el paró y acerco su rostro al mío y me dio un beso acentuado. Luego se alejó para poder verme y sonreírme.

— ¿Quieres ir al onsen no? -tomó mi mano derecha y la besó- vamos...

 **Anthony's POV**

A pesar de mis grandes deseos de querer hacerlo mío en esos momentos y circunstancias, sabía lo mucho que él quería ir al onsen. Por lo cual tuve una idea muy interesante, de manera que el siempre recordaría ese lugar. Sonreí juguetonamente ante mis propios pensamientos. No sabía si era aquel ambiente o el hecho de ver a Ian en esas ropas pero jamás me había sentido tan ansioso.

Sabiendo lo débil que Ian era en esas circunstancias, acomode su Yukata, lo levanté colocando un brazo detrás de sus rodillas y el otro en su espalda y lo llevé hasta las aguas calientes mientras lo acomodaba con cuidado en una parte no tan profunda. Me acerque junto a él y capturé sus labios casi al instante, besándolos con locura, introduciendo mi lengua, explorando cada rincón de ella y con mis manos mojadas acaricié su cabello despeinándolo aún más.

— Anth…ony... –me nombró entre suspiros entre cortados mientras tomábamos aire- está...muy... Caliente...

De inmediato su mirada lujuriosa, su respiración, su agitado cuerpo despertaron mis sentidos repercutiendo en tal vez la más grande erección de mi vida, sentí un calor muy aparte de la del agua recorrer mi cuerpo entero y de nuevo miré el rostro de mi Ian mientras susurraba otra vez mi nombre con aquella seductora voz.

Me abalancé sobre él y besé su cuello chupándolo con fuerza, dejando marcas en esa piel tan blanca y preciosa, oía sus suspiros cada vez que lamía su oreja y juzgaba con sus pezones, lo cual solo me excitaban más, de ser posible. Quité el lazo del yukata mojado que caía por sus hombros, revelando en toda su plenitud aquel pecho tan perfecto para mí. Entonces, empujé lentamente a Ian hacia una de las piedras cerca del borde y lo subí para contemplar su pene totalmente tenso y palpitante. Le dirigí una mirada y una sonrisa antes de tomarlo entre mis manos y empezar a jugar con él.

 **Ian's POV**

No lo soportaba más, Anthony siempre fue muy bueno con su lengua...sabia mis puntos más sensibles y en qué momento estaba llegando al clímax se detenía, porque estaba consciente que quería terminar junto a mí.

Luego de masturbarme mientras acariciaba mi pecho y me besaba, mi fogosidad era tanta que ya no podía ni abrir los ojos, definitivamente, no era normal, jamás había sentido una vehemencia tan grande, ese lugar debía tener algo... ¿Un efecto secundario del onsen? O...

Anthony mordió sutilmente mi labio inferior mientras otro gemido se me escapaba. Con su mano, apretaba mi pene y con su dedo pulgar tapaba la entrada de este. Mi cuerpo sudado y mojado temblaba con impaciencia.

— Anthony... Por favor... Ya... -le susurré al oído débilmente y ojos entrecerrados-

La mirada de Anthony también guardaba deseo, lo conocía, siempre me había visto con esos ojos de alegría, preocupación, importancia y amor. Me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba y siempre fue así; no había donde perderse o confundirse en aquella mirada.

Anthony me sonrió juguetonamente. Amaba esa sonrisa...siempre me encanto escucharlo reír, amaba todo de él y entonces eran esos momentos donde me daba cuenta que le pertenecía, completamente. En cuerpo y alma.

— El agua y la Yukata puede ensuciarse... -me respondió sin despegar aquella sonrisa de su rostro- ¿no te importa? -agregó mientras besaba el contorno de mi barbilla-

— Ngh... Ah...

A ese punto, cualquier toque de su parte me era placentero, mi cuerpo parecía haber entrado en un trance de placer que desconocía y mi mente poco a poco se quedaba en blanco.

—...N..o... Ah... - respondí con dificultad- por favor... hazlo... -Io mire fijamente-

 **Anthony's POV**

Ni siquiera tuvo que decírmelo una segunda vez para tomar la iniciativa, normalmente aun estando estimulado, siempre me había gustado jugar con él un poco antes de empezar, pero esta vez ya no lo podía resistir, en realidad nunca me importó que el agua o la yukata se ensuciaran, en realidad estaba igual o hasta más excitado que él.

En realidad ya había perdido el control. br

Con cuidado me senté y le pedí a Ian que se mantuviera de rodillas frente a mí, mis dedos exploraron su ano, acariciándolo mientras introducía mi primer dedo y luego mi segundo y luego el tercero. La verdad no sabía si era por el agua que servía de lubricante, pero fue más fácil prepararlo que cuando lo hacíamos en la cama. Un pensamiento fugaz me vino a la mente: "tal vez deberíamos hacerlo en el baño más seguido."

Cuando mis tres dedos entraron en él y sus caderas se empezaron a mover suavemente y con constantes estremecimientos, esa era la mayor señal de que estaba listo para penetrarlo, y con cuidado introduje mi pene lentamente en su entrada, sintiendo como se aferraba a mi espalda con un abrazo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, y al meterlo todo su cuerpo temblar irregularmente; entonces con mi manos acaricié su cabeza al mismo tiempo que besaba sus hombros con dulzura, luego me desprendí de él para ver su rostro y besar sus mejilla derecha, mientras colocaba mis mano en su izquierda mientras tanto su cuerpo se acostumbraba al mío. En el momento en que nuestros corazones palpitaron al mismo ritmo, di mi primera embestida, primero lentamente y luego acelerando, tomé sus brazos estirándolos cuando su espalda se arqueó permitiendo a mis embestidas ser más profundas. Finalmente, escuche aquel sonido que me buscaba, aquel que siempre me hacía perder todos mis sentidos.

Ese gemido único.

Ese gemido lleno de placer y fuera de control.

Aquel que me indicaba que había encontrado su punto máximo.

Seguí embistiéndolo con fuerza e intensidad y aquel gemido incontrolable volvió y esta vez sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió exhalando toda la energía que aquello conllevaba, entonces las paredes de su entrada comenzaron a estrecharse, frotando con más énfasis mi pene, tocando los puntos esenciales para llegar al orgasmo.

— ¡Ian! -exclamé sin detenerme-

Capturé su mano y entrelazando su dedo con los míos y bese sus labios de forma salvaje y pasional, cuando segundos después, ambos, casi al mismo tiempo, eyaculamos.

Me sentí extremadamente feliz y no que tal vez era pudiera ser la mayor eyaculación que había tenido, sino porqué, en su punto máximo, Ian había gritado mi nombre. Si, gritado. Y estoy seguro que habitaciones a los lados habían podido escucharlo. Pero estaba muy feliz porque era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin pensar en algo más, sin pensar alguien más. Ian solamente me miraba a mí, todos aquellos años, todos aquellos celos ya no significaban nada. Abracé su cuerpo tiritante y acariciar su cabello con suavidad.

— Iaaaaan, ya sal de ahí y ve a arreglarte, ¿o es que no quieres ir a la torre de Tokyo? -le cuestione a mi novio quien aún estaba acostado en cama, como una especia de rabieta-

— ¡No saldré!... -se cubrió rápidamente con las sábanas-

— ¿Quieres de dejar de portar te como un niño?

— ¡No!...

Suspire resignado, sabía lo que pasaba.

Aquel grito con mi nombre lo estaba avergonzando y era probable que a eso se le sumara un dolor de severo en sus caderas (aunque no era el único, a mí también me dolían). Creo que hacerlo en un onsen podía ser increíble, pero la posición no era nada cómoda.

 **Ian's POV.**

¿Es que Anthony no entiende la vergüenza? Ayer no pude objetarle nada porque al final luego de aquello yo fui el que me quede dormido…De hecho Anthony me cargó hasta aquí y me acomodó en la cama, Io cual agradezco…pero...

¡Había gritado su nombre con esa voz! Estaba seguro que todos los del hotel pudieron darse cuenta, ¿Ahora cómo podía dar la cara?...definitivamente me quedaría en cama todo el día.

— Bueno... -escuché a Anthony decir- entonces...Si vamos a quedarnos todo el día aquí...

Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó por encima de las sábanas que cubrían mi cuerpo desnudo.

— Vamos a tener que utilizar nuevamente la yukata, ¿verdad? Y ya sabes lo que dicen, "si usas una yukata, debes entrar al onsen" -dijo sugerente-

Al escuchar aquella peligrosa insinuación, me incorporé de inmediato casi como un reflejo.

Maldición. Estaba utilizando mi propia frase en mi contra.

Pero, al carajo.

— Eh... ¿Sabes qué?... Creo que se nos hace tarde para ir a la torre... -me levanté y me dirigí directamente al baño cerrando la puerta tras de mi-

 _"_ _Bueno al menos esta noche podemos intentarlo en una bañera"_

-pensó Anthony con una sonrisa complaciente-


End file.
